Create-A-Sim: Story Mode
by Great Mistake
Summary: When a poor family finds a lost boy on the streets of Sunset Valley, how will their rebellious daughter cope with the new stranger? (based off the Sims 3 game)


**Create-A-Sim: Story Mode**

* * *

_Welcome to Create-A-Sim! _

_Gender: Female_

_Name: Daniella Fredricks_

_Skin Tone: Lightly Tanned_

_Hair Color: Hazel_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Age: Adult_

_Add Another Sim?_

_Gender: Male_

_Name: Dennis Fredricks_

_Skin Tone: Dark Coffee_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Eye Color: Hazel_

_Age: Adult_

_Play With Genetics?_

_Gender: Female_

_Name: Danella Fredricks_

_Skin Tone: Tanned_

_Hair Color: Hazel_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Age: Child_

_Add Another Sim? _

_Gender: Male_

_Name: Tommy Lost_

_Skin Tone: Crème_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Age: Child_

_Edit Relationships?_

_Daniella and Dennis are married. _

_Denella is their daughter. _

_Tommy Lost is a Roommate._

_They live in Sunset Valley, on 9 Sun Road, the lot by the beach._

* * *

**Begin**

* * *

I didn't like him here. He didn't fit in. He was a loner. He was a bookworm. He was lucky. We were nothing like that. My father was a genius, a natural cook, a workaholic, a coward, and flirtatious. My mother was a virtuoso, artistic, childish, excitable, and Avant Garde. I was a genius, easily impressed, and a virtuoso. He just didn't belong.

My father found him one night. It was late summer (after Leisure Day) and Dad was coming home from work at the Bistro. Dad had been working so hard to fund for us.

See, before we moved into Sunset Valley, our house was just an empty lot. Mom and Dad built the entire thing from the first floor to the second. It used up all our household funds, and before we knew it, we were broke. Only a thousand simoleons were left. My parents had to get jobs. My Mom started working at the Doo Peas Corporate Towers and my Dad began working at the Bistro. I would come home from school to an empty house, with no choice but to have a quick snack and start my homework.

Anyway, Dad came home from work that night and called for my Mom and me. We ran down the steps and my Dad had this grin on his face. My father always had this smug little grin whenever he thought that something good was going to happen. I could only guess what he was thinking at the time.

"Sweetie," Mom walked over, "What's wrong? Why are you home so late? Danella was worried sick about you."

My Mom used to always use the 'your daughter was worried sick about you' card when Dad came home late. Normally, I _was _worried, but other times, I knew Dad would come back. He loves Mom – very much.

"Oh, nothing, sweetheart," Dad cooed, "I just have some big news for us all."

"News, huh?" I put my hands on my hips, "What kind of news?"

Dad turned around and opened the front door. "It's okay, son," he said to someone that I couldn't see. "Come on in."

That's when he walked in.

He was soaked, and I knew that Mom wouldn't like his wet shoes on our new carpet. I looked to see if she was about to tell the boy to leave right now, but her expression was blank. She simply stared at him, as if he was a long-lost cousin of some sort.

"Danella, Daniella, meet Tommy." Dad gave Tommy a little shove inside and closed the door.

Tommy was silent. Not a single word escaped his lips. My Mom was the first to speak.

"Danny," she called me Danny whenever something bad was about to happen. I began to get nervous. "Danny, you finished your homework, right?"

I nodded, but she didn't look at me. Tommy was still quiet, as if he wasn't there.

"Good, go to bed."

I protested, "But Mom, it's only –"

"Go. To. Bed."

I recoiled.

"Let Tommy sleep in your room tonight, okay honey?" Dad ordered calmly.

I wanted to refuse. There was no way that I was going to let that stranger sleep in my room! However, Dad looked as serious as Mom, so I only nodded once more. I took Tommy's hand, and he jumped a little, as if I startled him. I didn't care. I pulled him into my room and closed the door loudly. The auto-lights turned on and everything in my room was now visible.

I heard my parents go upstairs. It was seven-thirty, and Mom goes to sleep around this time because she has to wake up at six to get to work on time. Dad has work at ten, so he can sleep whenever he wants.

My room was long, but not that wide. The wallpaper was light red and I had a few windows that I would use to look outside and check the weather. My desk, where I did my homework, was off to the side. Mom and Dad promised they were going to get me a laptop if I got honor roll. My bed was close by a window and the sheets were still messy. I had a bunch of posters all over the room and a guitar off to the side. I had a faint dream of becoming a musician when I got older. The room off to the side was my bathroom. I had a thing about sharing bathrooms with other people. Dad took that into account when building the house. The only place Tommy could sleep was on the couch by the bookshelf.

"You can sleep there, Tommy," I pointed at the red couch. He looked at it for a second, and then he looked back at me. His blue eyes had something to them. I didn't notice it then, but after recalling the event, I remember it now. It was a sense of . . . sadness. I had never seen it before in my life. I didn't think I could feel sympathy for this stranger, but I _did_.

"Goodnight," I snapped. I didn't want to feel for him. I didn't want him in my house. I just wanted to go sleep and hope that this was just a poor dream.

Once I was in my bed, I heard noises upstairs. Our kitchen and dining room is upstairs and the living room is by my room downstairs. I heard the fridge door slam shut. Then a plate slammed on the glass dining table. I could only hear part of the conversation.

". . . Good idea? Dennis, we are struggling just to pay our bills! What made you think . . . We can't afford him here!"

"I'll pay for everything! He won't need to be left out in the cold during winter! He might starve or . . . I can do it!"

"There you go again! It's always about what _you_ can do! It's never about us anymore! This all started when Danella was born, right? The need for closure?"

"Closure? Is this what you think Tommy is? A closure plan?!"

". . .What happened to _us_, Dennis? What happened to the guy who was eagerly waiting a baby? The guy who was always there for his daughter and wife? I want him back."

". . . I'm going to bed."

I only heard loud footsteps above me. My parents' room was on top of mine, so I wouldn't get scared at night; to remind me that my parents were right on top of me, ready to save me from anything.

I heard wood scratch on the floor upstairs. My Mom was painting again. She painted whenever something went wrong. She thought of it as her own little world that she would create to satisfy her.

"It's your fault." I blurted. I didn't even intend to, I just did. I turned around and faced Tommy. "This is all your fault! Why do you have to exist?!"

I grabbed my pillow and was ready to throw it at him, but I halted. I saw something glisten on his face. His eyes were closed and his legs were crossed on the floor. He was crying.

I don't know why I did this. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I got out of my bed. I walked over to him and just stared at him for a minute. I didn't say anything to him, nor him to me. I just stared. After a while, I noticed he wouldn't stop crying. I walked over to the other side of the room and opened up my toy box. I grabbed a toy train and set it down. Tommy looked up, his face wet with tears. I turned the train on and it rode around a circular train track. He walked over to it and watched it go around a few times.

I looked up at him and I saw his lips curl into a tiny smile. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, and I watched one last tear roll down his cheek.

* * *

**I got the Sims 3 game as a birthday present from one of my friends when it came out. She was a huge Sims fan. She had all the expansion packs and all the base games. She wanted me to get hooked on it too. **

**At first, I didn't like it. I thought it was a bit boring. **

**Then I got the University Life Expansion pack. I loved it. I would play the Sims 3 game for hours and hours. **

**Then my mind went wild. I thought about writing a story based off the Sims 3 game, including a few features from expansion packs. So, this is a series that I'm working on._ Create-A-Sim: Story Mode_ is going to be the first one out of the many. **

**Please send support if you like it! Criticism or not, all reviews are welcomed and appreciated! **

**Happy Simming!**

**- Great Mistake **


End file.
